List of Chapters/Volume 2
Chapter 100: The Classification of One’s Potential * Chapter 101: The Most Frightening One * Chapter 102: Requesting for Leave * Chapter 103: First Fight with a Da Dou Shi * Chapter 104: Forcefully Resisting Middle Xuan Dou Skill: Water Python * Chapter 105: Before Leaving * Chapter 106: Departure * Chapter 107: Misty Cloud Faction * Chapter 108: Octane Blast’s Hidden Force * Chapter 109: Blood Lotus Essence * Chapter 110: Fairy Doctor * Chapter 111: Joining a Team * Chapter 112: Entering the Magic Beast Mountain Range * Chapter 113: Cave * Chapter 114: Treasure Hunt * Chapter 115: Danger at the Cave Entrance * Chapter 116: Ice Spirit Blazing Grass * Chapter 117: Flying Dou Technique: Eagle Wing * Chapter 118: Life or Death Escape * Chapter 119: Purple Cloud Wings * Chapter 120: Purifying Demonic Lotus Flame * Chapter 121: Promotion to Six Star * Chapter 122: Di Class Dou Technique: Flame Splitting Tsunami * Chapter 123: Start of Vengeance * Chapter 124: Massacre * Chapter 125: Eight Star Dou Zhe - He Meng * Chapter 126: Kill * Chapter 127: The Huge Encirclement * Chapter 128: Killers’ Chase * Chapter 129: One-on-One Fight with a Dou Shi * Chapter 130: Breakthrough to Seven Star * Chapter 131: Mysterious Woman and the Rank Six Magic Beast Amethyst Winged Lion * Chapter 132: A Dou Huang Level Fight * Chapter 133: Fascinating Treatment * Chapter 134: Cohabitation in the Cave * Chapter 135: The Trouble Caused by the Aphrodisiac * Chapter 136: Cave of Youthful Passion * Chapter 137: Breaking the Seal * Chapter 138: Joint Operation * Chapter 139: Amethyst Lion Birth Essence * Chapter 140: Obtaining the Amethyst Essence * Chapter 141: Time of life and death * Chapter 142: Absorbing the Purple Energy * Chapter 143: Nine Star Dou Zhe * Chapter 144: Gan Mu * Chapter 145: Killing a Nine Star Dou Zhe * Chapter 146: Meeting the Little Fairy Doctor again * Chapter 147: Breaking into the Wolf’s Head * Chapter 148: Wreak Havoc * Chapter 149 : Killing a Two Star Dou Shi * Chapter 150: Small Valley * Chapter 151: Purple Flame * Chapter 152: Refining the Flame Seed * Chapter 153: Strange Musings * Chapter 154: Woeful Poison Body * Chapter 155: The Terrifying Condition * Chapter 156: The Preparations Before Swallowing the Purple Flame * Chapter 157: Getting the Monster Core * Chapter 158: Refine Pills! Qi Method Evolution! * Chapter 159: Advancing to Dou Shi! * Chapter 160: The Difference Between a Dou Shi and a Dou Zhe * Chapter 161: Parting * Chapter 162: The Three Things Necessary to Refine the Heavenly Flame * Chapter 163: Grandmaster Ao Tuo * Chapter 164: The Alchemist Association * Chapter 165: The Test for a Tier One Alchemist * Chapter 166: Passing the Test * Chapter 167: The Youngest Tier Two Alchemist * Chapter 168: The Incredible Treatment for Alchemists * Chapter 169: Gu Te * Chapter 170: Exchange * Chapter 171: Successfully Obtaining the Ice Spirit Cold Fountain * Chapter 172: The Alchemist Grand Meeting * Chapter 173: During the Flight * Chapter 174: The Murder Caused by the Tier Five Medicinal Pill * Chapter 175: Arrival * Chapter 176: The Mysterious Map Fragment? * Chapter 177: Mysterious Old Man * Chapter 178: Fight * Chapter 179: Yao Lao Taking Action * Chapter 180: The One Who Was Once Among the Top Ten. Ice Emperor! * Chapter 181: Journey Through The Desert * Chapter 182: Tough Training in the Desert * Chapter 183: Coincidental Meeting * Chapter 184: First Meeting With the Snake-People, Initial Show of a Dou Shi’s Power * Chapter 185: Brothers * Chapter 186: Qing Lin * Chapter 187: Competition * Chapter 188: A Competition Between Brothers * Chapter 189: Qing Lin’s Discovery * Chapter 190: Surveying The Terrain * Chapter 191: Settling the Trouble * Chapter 192: Passageway * Chapter 193: Probing * Chapter 194: The Mysterious Creature In The Magma * Chapter 195: Attacked * Chapter 196: Two-Headed Flame Spirit Serpent * Chapter 197: Yao Lao Taking Action * Chapter 198: Triple Jade-Green Snake Flower Pupils * Chapter 199: Under the Crypt Category:Volumes Category:Chapters Category:Stub